


Popelka

by SallyPejr



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, First Kiss
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper Pottsová dře u Tonyho Starka do vyčerpání a pro samou práci ani nemá čas si zajít na firemní večírek. Naštěstí jsou tady Happy a Jarvis, aby jí pomohli...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popelka

Pepper si urovná složky v náruči a rychle sejde schody do Starkovi dílny. V místnosti je šero, jen pár obrazovek svítí matným namodralým světlem. Nikde není ani náznak toho, že by v dílně někdo byl, ale to Pepper nezastaví. Otevře si a rozsvítí v dílně světlo.

Odpovědí jí je zoufalé zaskučení od jednoho stolu.

„V osm ráno schůzka s náměstkem ministra obrany, říká vám to něco?" řekne Pepper klidně a přejde ke stolu, kde sedí nebo spíš s hlavou na desce stolu leží Tony.

„Tak to vyřiďte vy." zamumle Stark a přehodí si přes hlavu předloktí, aby mu zářivky nesvítily do očí.

„Už se stalo." prohodí Pepper a položí na stůl hrnek s černou kávou. „Je půl jedenácté. Pan Johnson naštěstí neočekával, že byste se doopravdy dostavil, takže souhlasil s přesunutím schůzky na příští týden. Týká se to té nové zakázky, takže by bylo dobré, kdybyste tam přišel a nejlépe střízlivý."

„Pepper." zahučí Tony a zvedne hlavu ze stolu. „Zpomalte. Sotva sem přijdete, už na mě chrlíte tyhle věci. Namůžete toho nechat a prostě- zastavit?"

„Mohla bych." usoudí Pepper. „Ale to by šla celá firma do háje."

„To je pravda. Držíte Stark Industries v provozu." Tony si jednou rukou promne obličej a druhou zašmátrá po kávě.

„Což by měla být vaše práce, ne moje." upozorní ho Pepper s klidem. „Volal vám kapitán Rhodes, ve dvě hodiny máte schůzku s jeho nadřízenými. Dostal rozkaz vás tam dostat za jakoukoliv cenu."

„To od něj není moc milé." usrkne Stark kávy.

„Vy jste na něj posledně taky nebyl zrovna milý." upozorní ho Pepper trochu necitelně a podá Tonymu jednu složku. „Jedna čínská firma použila Iron Mana do reklamy na energetické nápoje."

„S tím jsem přece nesouhlasil, ne?" zamračí se Tony.

„Rozhodně ne. A ten nápoj zdraví spíš poškozuje, než že by povzbuzoval." pokračuje Pepper.

„Zažalujte je." hodí Tony složku na stůl.

„Nějaký hollywoodský režisér chce natočit akční film s Iron Manem." povídá Pepper dál a podá mu další složku.

„Ať na to zapomene. Do filmu se mi nechce a těžko sežene herce, co by se mi vyrovnal." zahodí Stark další složku.

„Akcie Stark Industries pokračují v růstu, zato Hammer ztrácí, což bude nejspíš způsobeno vaším prohlášením o jeho raketách krátkého doletu."

„Hammer je idiot, proč se o něm vůbec bavíme?" nechápe Stark a napije se kávy. Pomalu ho opuští vzhled zombie a začíná do obličeje dostávat nějakou barvu.

„Bavíme se o něm, protože vás chce zažalovat za pomluvu." řekne Pepper s klidem.

„Pravda není pomluva. Ten spor bych vyhrál i bez právníků."

„Přesto to raději předám právníckému oddělení, když dovolíte." zarazí Pepper jeho vychloubání a vyrazí ke dveřím. „Nezapomeňte na tu schůzku ve dvě, Happy vás odveze. A taky na ten ples."

„Jaký ples?" nechápe Stark.

Pepper si jen povzdechne a vrátí se, aby Starkovi podala pozvánku tištěnou elegantně vypadajícím písmem.

„Dnes od osmi hodin pořádá Stark Industries výroční ples s maskami. Myslí se tím jen škrabošky, ne kostými. Ples je organizován pod vašim jménem, takže by bylo milé, kdybyste tam byl již od začátku a neudělal ostudu." řekne Pepper klidně.

„Copak já dělám ostudu?" diví se Tony.

Pepper si znovu povzdechne a podá Starkovi poslední složku, která je plná novin.

„Váš včerejší výstup v tom baru je ve všech bulvárních plátcích." informuje Tonyho a odejde.

\- - o - -

Ještě za tmy vstát a posilněna pořádnou kávou jít do práce. V kanceláři ve Stark Industries zjistit, co vše slavný Anthony Stark udělal nebo neudělal pro chod a prestiž své firmy a najít pro vše vhodnou výmluvu. Zorganizovat a přeorganizovat jeho denní program a pokusit se při tom uklidnit všechny, se kterými se Stark momentálně nechce vidět. Zajet do Starkova domu na Malibu, vytáhnout ho z jeho dílny a připomenout mu všechny jeho povinosti a prohřešky. Udělat mu kávu a znovu ho vyhodit z dílny nebo ho alespoň donutit řešit věci z tama. Zajistit věškerou komunikaci mezi Starkem a Stark Industries. Odpálkovat všechny novináře a Starkovi známosti. Papírování a ještě víc papírování ve prospěch zaměstnavatele a jeho firmy. Večer připomenout Starkovi vše, co ho druhý den čeká a připomenout mu/seřvat ho za vše, co nesplnil nebo provedl. Odvést vše potřebné do Stark Industries a v případě nutnosti zajistit, co je nutné zařídit nebo ověřit. Velice pozdě dorazit domů, unavená fyzicky i psychicky a padnout do postele. Málokdy mít čas jen pro sebe, málokdy mít volno nebo klidný den.

Takový je každodenní program Pepper Pottsové. Pracuje jako asistentka Anthonyho Starka, což je velice prestižní a velice vyčerpávající pracovní pozice. I tak by ale Pepper své zaměstnání neměnila. Má svou práci ráda a (i když si to nechce přiznat) má i docela vážnou slabost pro svého sobeckého a nezodpovědného zaměstnavatele.

\- - o - -

„Pepper, co tu ještě děláte? Neměla byste se chystat na ples?" diví se Happy, když vejde do domu a najde na pohovce Pepper obloženou spoustou papírů.

„To bych na to musela mít nejdřív čas." povzdechne se Pepper. „Tony by už měl být nachystaný, ale zase se vrátil do dílny, takže těžko říct." mávne Pepper rukou ke schodům, které vedou do suterénu.

„Mohl bych svést i vás." navrhne jí Happy, než se vydá dolů. „Číslo na mě máte, stačí zavolat a odvezu vás na ples."

„Pepper snad jede? Slibovala mi, že bude sedět nad papíry až do svítání." prohodí Stark, který právě ve smokingu vešel do místnosti. „Což by ale znamenalo, že vás tady najdu, až se vrátím, že?"

„O tom dost vážně pochybuji." pousměje se Pepper. „Vřele doufám, že s tím budu hotová dřív, než se vrátíte. Nechám vám tu na stolku nějaké papíry k podepsání, tak na ně nezapoměňte."

„Nic vám neslibuju." zvedne Tony ruce. „Tak co na mě říkáte?"

„Myslím, že budete nepřehlédnutelný jako vždy." pousměje se Pepper.

„Ještě abych byl, když jsem hostitel." promne si Tony ruce a rozhlédne se. „Tak pojedem, ne? Na co tady vůbec čekáš?" obrátí se Tony na Happyho a plácne ho do ramene.

Oba se vydají k východu a nechají Pepper za svými zády. Jen Happy se ještě ve dveřích zastaví a rukou u ucha naznačí, ať mu Pepper zavolá.

„Co to je? Domlouváš si s ní rande za mými zády?" zeptá se ho Stark a trochu se zamračí.

„Rande? To ne!" brání se Happy. „Čím chcete jet?"

„Já si beru tohle a čím jedeš ty?" nasedne Tony do stříbrného audi.

„Nemůžeme jet ve dvou autech, zpátky nebudete schopný řídit." brání se Happy.

„Tak si sedni vedle, ale hlavně nezavazej." mávne Tony netrpělivě rukou.

Happy raději rychle nasedne na sedadlo spolujezdce, než mu Tony může ujet.

\- - o - -

„Slečno Pepper, nemůžu se zbavit dojmu, že byste ráda jela na ples." řekne Jarvis klidně.

„Jak jsi na to přišel?" zeptá se Pepper udiveně a trochu zčervená. „Nejdřív musím dodělat tohle." mávne Pepper rukou k listinám, se kterými pracuje.

„Dáváte přednost práci před zábavou?" ptá se Jarvis.

„Přesně opačný přístup než má Tony, že? A také zodpovědnější."

„Zodpovědnější, ale ne lepší." usoudí Jarvis. „Oba jste extrémy. Měla byste jít na ten ples. Jeden večer vám neublíží."

„Nejdřív musím dodělat tohle. Slíbila jsem Tonymu, že to bude hotové." povzdechne si Pepper.

„Slečno Pepper, vážně si myslíte, že se ráno bude starat o dokumenty?" zeptá se Jarvis.

„O tom vážně pochybuji." pousměje se Pepper trochu smutně a odloží pero.

„Mám vám zavolat odvoz?" zeptá se Jarvis klidně.

„No tak dobrá." přikývne Pepper nakonec a začne sbírat dokumentaci. „Ale neříkej to Tonymu, ano?"

„Jak si přejete, slečno." souhlasí Jarvis s podmínkou.

\- - o - -

Happy trochu netrpělivě postává u auta a čeká, až se Pepper obleče. Večírek teprve začal, takže pravděpodobnost, že by Tony chtěl jet někam autem, se blíží nule, ale pokud je něco nepředvídatelného, je to rozhodně Anthony Stark. Happy by se rád vrátil dřív, než Tony zjistí, že mu ujel s autem. Pepper totiž nechtěla, aby někomu říkal o tom, že se chystá na ples. Sama připustila, že je tady šance, že si to ještě rozmyslí.

„Tak můžeme jet, ne?" ozve se za Happym nejistý hlas.

Řidič se otočí, aby to odsouhlasil, ale nic neřekne. Před ním stojí Pepper v dlouhých tmavě modrých šatech, vlasy má rozpuštěné a jen jednodušše sepnuté, aby jí nepadaly do obličeje a v ruce drží škrabošku ve stejné barvě jako jsou šaty.

Happy chvíli jen zírá, ale pak se vzpamatuje a otevře dveře auta, aby Pepper mohla nastoupit.

„Happy, mohl byste mě pak odvést i domů?" zeptá se Pepper během cesty do Stark Industries.

„Samozřejmě, stačí zavolat." přikývne Happy na souhlas. „Pokud teda zrovna nepovezu Tonyho."

„No, já mám rozhodně v úmyslu jet domů dřív než on." pousměje se Pepper.

„Stačí zavolat." zopakuje Happy a znovu se začne věnovat řízení.

\- - o - -

„Skotskou a fofrem." objedná si Tony u baru další skleničku a strčí obsluze spropitné.

Mladý muž s klidnou tváří podá Starkovi skleničku s jeho pitím a začne se věnovat dalším hostům.

Tony se opře o bar a trochu znuděně se rozhlédne po sále. Všude jsou lidé v maskách, kteří se baví a tanči spolu. On sám už škrabošku dávno sundal a zahodil. Jaký má smysl dělat tady maškarní, když stejně všechny pozná? A všichni neomylně poznají jeho.

Tony si usrkne skotské a znovu se rozhlédne. Na koho by tak mohl zaměřit svou pozornost, aby se nějak zabavil? Za půl hodiny o půlnoci má být ohňostroj, což by mohla být zábava, vzhledem k tomu, kolik stál.

Najednou se Tony zarazí. Právě v davu zahlédl nějakou zrzku s velice odvážným výstřihem na zádech. Předtím si tady nikoho takového nevšiml, a že si těchle věcí obvykle všímá velice pozorně.

Někdo na něj začne mluvit, ale Stark si ho nevšímá a vydá se za ženou se zajímavými šaty.

„Smím prosit?" zeptá se Tony klidně, ale nečeká na odpověď a rovnou ji chytne za ruku a odtáhne ji na parket.

„Neměl by jste počkat, až vám to odsouhlasím?" zeptá se žena.

„To bych ale riskoval, že mě odmítnete." pousmeje se Tony. Ta ženu mu je povědomá, ale nemůže si vybavit odkud by ji mohl znát. Brání mu v tom její škraboška a jeho několik panáků na lačno v krvi.

„Jste nervózní." prohodí Tony po otočce.

„Samozřejmě, že jsem nervózní. Tančím tady s vámi a všichni se dívají a zítra tohle nejspíš budou probírat po celém podniku."

„Vždyť jenom tančíme." nechápe Stark.

„Jistě, pro vás je to jen tanec, ale pro mě." odmlčí se a podívá se jinam.

„Celá jste zrudla. Nechcete jít raději na čerstvý vzduch?" nabídne Tony ochotně. Jemu by čerstvý vzduch taky mohl pročistit hlavu.

Tony odvede svou tanečnici na terase, odkud mají výhled nejen na část Stark Indutries, ale i na město.

„Už je vám líp?" zeptá se Stark po chvíli mlčení.

„Nejsem si jistá. Mám pocit, že jsem ještě o něco nervóznější, než jsem byla, když jsme tančili." přizná Pepper po pravdě.

„A proč? Jen tady stojíme a povídáme si. Neděláme nic špatného. Zatím." dodá Tony a stoupne si o krok blíž. Očekával od své společnice kladnou reakci, ale ta ustoupila stejně rychle, jako se on přiblížil. Na terase na okamžik zavládne trapné ticho.

„Toliko k řečem, že jsem neodolatelný." pousměje se Stark.

„To jste." odpoví mu Pepper. Ve zlomku vteřiny jí dojde, co řekla, celá zrudne a začne koktat.

„Tedy- já- chtěla jsem říct- nemyslela jsem-promiňte!" vyhrkne Pepper nakonec. Otočí se na patě a vyrazí pryč.

„Počkejte!" zavolá za ní Stark a chce ji zastavit, ale Pepper je velice rychlá a navíc se na terase začali objevovat další hosté. Všichni chtějí vidět ohňostroj a všichni chtějí mluvit s Anthonym Starkem. Než může Tony svou společnici zastavit, ztratí se mu v davu. Naštěstí pro něj začne ohňostroj, který odvede pozornost hostů a Tony může zmizet z terasy.

V sále krom obsluhy nikdo není, a tak se Tony vydá ven, kde parkují luxusní automobily účastníků plesu, ale po zrzce není nikde ani památky.

Tony už to chce vzdát a vrátit se k ostatním, když si všimne modrého střevíčku na konci schodiště. Rychle botu sebere a pořádně si ji prohlédne. Podle odstínu barvy musí patřit jeho společnici. Jenže kde je zbytek? Že by odjela jen tak bez boty? To ji tak rozčílil? Tony si povzdechne a s botou v ruce se vydá zpátky do sálu.

\- - o - -

Pepper do domu na Malibu dorazí až před polednem. Dost dlouho se zdržela ve Stark Industries a bylo to zcela úmyslné zdržení. Jedním z důvodů bylo hledání ztracené boty a druhým to, že se jí po oné scéně na terase nechce moc chodit Starkovi na oči. Nejdřív ji Tony zkusí políbit a pak mu ona řekne, že je neodolatelný. To by se přece šéfovi říkat nemělo.

„Dobrý den, slečno Pepper." pozdraví ji Jarvis, když vejde do domu.

„Kde je Tony?" zeptá se Pepper, co nejklidněji to jde.

„Spí v dílně." oznámí jí Jarvis.

„Dobrá." povzdechne si Pepper. S trochou štěstí jí Tony včerejšek nebude připomínat.

Sejde po schodech do dílny a rozsvítí světla. Odpovědí jí je znechucené zaskučení od jednoho stolu.

V bílé košili a v kalhotách od smokingu leží Tony s hlavou na stolu a snaží se znovu usnout, což mu díky světlům nejde.

„Dobrý den." pozdraví ho Pepper a položí vedle něj hrnek s kávou.

„Pepper, no tak." zaskučí Tony prosebně. „Nechte mě se aspoň jedno ráno vyspat."

„Je poledne." řekne Pepper a chce se začít probírat složkami, které si sebou jako každé ráno přinesla, ale slova jí odumřou na jazyku, když si Starka pořádně prohlédne.

Tony dál leží na stole s jednou rukou zkroucenou pod hlavou a druhou k sobě tiskne tmavě modrý střevíček.

„Kde jste vzal tu botu?" řekne Pepper ohromeně.

„Na schodech." zamumle Tony. „Nevíte náhodou, čí je?"

„Vy to nevíte?" nakrčí Pepper nechápavě čelo.

„Jedné z plesu. Byl jsem moc opilý, abych ji poznal, a pak jsem byl moc opilý, abych si ji pamatoval." povídá Tony rozespale. „Ale rád bych ji zase potkal."

„Jistě." hlesne Pepper zmateně, ale pak se vzpamatuje. „Potřebuju, abyste mi podepsal nějaké papíry."

„Pepper, nechte mě být!" zahučí Tony a konečně zvedne hlavu.

„Kdyby to nebylo nutné, tak vás s tím neotravuju." brání se Pepper.

„No tak jo." povzdechne si Tony a sedne si rovně. „Nechte mě se umýt a probudit a já vám pak podepíšu, co budete chtít." navrhne unaveným hlasem.

„Dobrá." přikývne Pepper na souhlas. Vrhne poslední podezíravý pohled na svou botu, se kterou Tony spal a odejde do přízemí, kde se usadí na pohovce.

\- - o - -

když si je Pepper jistá, že je Tony ve sprše, vydá se zpátky do dílny v suterénu. Připadá si jako zloděj, i když sem obvykle chodí se samozřejmostí paní domu. Jak doufala, nechal Tony střevíček v dílně. Pepper si s úlevou oddechne, proplete se mezi stoly a sebere botu.

„Slečno Pepper, smím se zeptat, co to děláte?" zeptá se Jarvis klidně.

„Beru si tu botu." řekne Pepper rádoby klidně.

„Ale ta je pana Starka."

„To teda není. Je to moje bota." ohradí se Pepper trochu rozčíleně. „Ztratila jsem ji, když jsem odcházela z plesu."

„Ale on ji našel, takže patří jemu." hádá se Jarvis.

„Stejně si nepamatuje, že tančil se mnou, takže mu je k ničemu. A já mám tyhle boty ráda, tak bych chtěla mít celý pár." Pepper se otočí k odchodu a málem zaječí leknutím.

Ve dveřích dílny stojí Tony a dívá se na ni.

„Co tady děláte?" zeptá se Pepper vyděšeně.

„Já tady bydlím." upozorní ji Stark a vydá se k ní. „Nechcete se raději posadit? Vypadáte, že každou chvíli omdlíte." navrhne jí.

Pepper otevře pusu, ale nic neřekne, tak jen přikývne na souhlas a sedne si na nejbližší židli.

Tony k ní přijde a mlčky jí vezme botu, kterou si chtěla odnést.

Pepper se na něj neodvažuje ani podívat a jen čeká, co Tony řekne.

Tony neříká nic. Klekne si před Pepper, vyzuje jí černou botku, kterou má na sobě a obuje jí střevíček z plesu.

„Padne přesně jako v té pohádce." pousměje se Tony a podívá se na úplně rudou Pepper. „Musel jsem být pořádně opilý, když jsem vás nepoznal." usoudí.

„Já- musím něco dodělat." vyhrkne Pepper rychle a postaví se.

Ovšem Tony jí v odchodu zabrání.

„Snad si nemyslíte, že vás podruhé nechám odejít?" zeptá se Tony zvědavě a chytne Pepper za ruce.

„No- já-" koktá Pepper, ale nakonec zmlkne a jen se na Tonyho nejistě dívá.

„Když vás budu chtít políbit, zase uhnete?" zeptá se Tony zvědavě.

„Nemám kam uhnout." řekne Pepper po pravdě. Těsně za ní stojí židle.

„Tak toho musím využít." pousměje se Tony a opatrně Pepper políbí.


End file.
